Alternative Motive
by romancefan626
Summary: She had been left without a world to function in and began to lose it when he knocked on her door, grounded her and gave, her a purpose to live again. Kessler fan fiction. Hope you like. Rate and review. I will add mature chapters later if requested ;) so no comments on lemons :) Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1 Alternative Motive

AUTHORS NOTE

I do not own or claim to own anything to do with the blacklist or any franchise there of. I hope this story works and fits the further developing storyline. This will be the first multi-chapter story I will submit. I just loved the characters and hoped this would happen. Enjoy :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year since first meeting Redington, and it had thrown her whole world upside down. She had filed for divorce 7 months ago and her personal life was in ruins. Her work was steady and busy which helped keep her mind off the betrayal she felt every agonizing hour. Keen had figured out that her now ex husband had been an informant for Redington until he tried new tactics which is why Red stepped in. Red had hired him to take care of her but, when he started to go behind his back Red had to take him out and why not enlighten Lizzie at the same time.

She had moved to a small studio apartment and taken several months off on sabbatical leave. She had much support from co-workers and friends. A lot of her support came from Red, not that she knew all of it was courtesy of him. She was in her last week of leave before she had to make her official decision to either leave the bureau or stay. There were no real alternative motives to stay or leave except her own.

She was pacing around her apartment trying to find something to do with herself when a loud single knock rang through the flat. It made her jump and caused her to become unsteady. After a few moments of steadying herself another knock came and another. She casually sauntered to the door. "If Red wanted to see me why didn't he make an appointment." She thought to herself and chuckled at the irony of her thought. However, when she looked through the peep hole in her door she was shocked by who was actual on her doorstep.

"Liz? I would like to talk with you?" His questioning voice shook through her. Confusion and upset raked through her, how was she meant to feel? Flashbacks of the many comforting hugs and softening smiles, the kind comments and sweet quips he threw her way.

Throwing open her door then leaning upon the open door, casually, she spoke softly: "Agent Ressler, what an honour," He half smiled knowing full well she meant no kindness in her greeting, but what eluded him was why she was so harsh. He took a small step to ask invite into her flat. She continued leaning and peering up at him. "What do you want?" She said standing from the door and folding her arms across her chest. Noticing her irritation he started to regret this visit but knew he had to speak to her. He mentioned the only person who might make her fold.

"Redington sent me. I have a message for you." He spoke with purpose while his eyes were glued to hers. She arched an eyebrow questioning him further without any response spoken. He asserted his dominance by stepping forward again and invading her home. She didn't protest merely guided him to the living room area, where he sat on a sofa across from an arm chair that she perched on the edge of. She looked tired as if she hadn't slept, as if she couldn't. He scanned her sparse apartment, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but whatever it was, was missing.

"What are you doing here? Why not just call?" She rubbed her temples like this conversation had been going on for years. He just wanted to tell her the truth let her into all his secrets but he knew that doing that just yet would destroy her or worse push her further into herself.

"Because I had to see you," her eyes darted open and stared in wonderment at him. "Had to know where your head is, for the team's sake," he coughed out. Keen simply shook her head, pushing her hair back with both hands and stood up abruptly. She wondered mindlessly into the kitchen.

"Drink?" She asked from behind the counter. He stood from the bright yellow couch and ambled into the kitchen. He gazed at her, understanding how confused and frazzled she must be. Ressler simply wanted to help

"Beer would be good, thanks." he calmly said leaning on the cool granite surface. She fished one out of her fridge and handed it to him their fingertips grazing one another's and they both felt it for a brief moment, their eye contact never dropping, until the bottle was passed and she returned to the fridge. "I came because I...Red wanted to... to..." suddenly flustered and stuttering after one moment of touch, but also because he couldn't quite reiterate what she so desperately needed to hear. Noticing his unusual stammering she turned from the fridge and glued her eyes to his watching intently as his darted away from her fixed gaze. "Where's your head at Keen?" He said forcefully and strong. She once again shook her head forgetting that for a split second she had a person in her kitchen and remembered it was cold hearted, uncaring Reseller who hated her.

"My head?" She questioned angrily. She was more confused than ever. "Why do you of all people care?" She spat. He ducked his head slightly avoiding her eyes that were so filled with hate, he knew hardly any was caused or meant for him but he couldn't help feel the hurt that the anger hit in him. Keen's expression softened when she saw the dent she had made in Ressler. "I'm sorry," She spoke with purpose and apologetically. Moving slowly around the counter to get to him. Without any invite she automatically wrapped her arms around his chest. She embraced him from behind as he was leaning on her counter and had not noticed her moving around to his side. When he felt her enclose her arms around him he felt the warmth in his chest again. He quickly turned in place to stand face to face with her. Her arms were now lightly on his waist and their eyes were locked. "I'm sorry," repeating herself. "You know better than anyone that this has been almost unimaginable on my life." Keen couldn't hold back the tears as they rushed to her eyes like the memories to her mind. He wanted to take all her pain away and vanquish the monster that brought it to her. She quickly turned away from him hoping he didn't see her in this vulnerable state. But he did.

"Liz..." He whispered. "I want you to come back to the bureau." He said proudly, knowing full well she needed help and he was going to be the person to give it to her. She needed someone strong to guide her and he would lend her his strength to carry on. She wiped the stray tears that she let fall down her face. Almost as if he read her mind he had said the one thing she needed to make a decision, an alternative motive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey hoped you liked this initial chapter of my take on Kessler fan fiction. Please rate and review, however I have one rule if you have nothing nice to I would appreciate nothing to be said at all, other than that I hope you like the story and I will update after at least one person follows :) Thank you xxx


	2. Chapter 2 Love

Next chapter

Thank you for reviews and follows. I will post next chapter soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you to come back to the bureau." His words shook through her like the bass at a party. She knew without those sweet words she would have continued to drift off into the darkness that was her mind. So many painful questions.

"Why?" Keen spoke with purpose, but still shaky from her tears. She repeated herself louder this time and turning to meet his gaze. "Why?" He stood there transfixed on this beautiful woman standing mere inches from her and he knew if he said the wrong thing that she would be lost to him.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He searched for his answer, would he just say the truth like it didn't matter. They both knew it but Keen was forcing this issue she had to know, he had to tell her.

"What I want you to tell me is the truth! For once, godamnit would someone just tell me the truth!" she exclaimed her hand on her heart as if trying to hold it as it broke. He watched her so intently his eyes never leaving hers.

"Fine, you want the truth?" He questioned giving a final chance. She nodded innocently begging for the one thing she desired. He bite his lip and tried to hold it back. He launched himself forward and planted a delicate but firm kiss on her mouth surprising her. Within milliseconds Keen had understood what was happening and melted into his kiss. Their kiss became more feverish and passionate. Devouring one another like they had so long desired to. She broke the kiss slowly, and kindly. He sighed a quiet relief as he got what he wanted and told her what she needed in that small expression of love. They rested their foreheads together and he leaned back against the counter again. "That's the truth keen, that's it." She bite her lip and smiled as he told her in an encrypted code that he loved her. It was enough for now and it was enough to make her decision to come back to work.

"I'll come back to the bureau," She stated calmly. His smile never wavered from his lips as he gazed fondly at her, standing in the moonlight that shone through her open curtains. He had forgotten how late it was and hoped to linger longer in her presence. She took his hand softly gripping his large rough skinned hand with her delicate small hand. He couldn't take his eyes off her, but as her smile faded slightly and her face dropped, he tipped her chin to him with his free hand and then in one motion wiped her face and pulled her into a long kiss.

This kiss was long overdue, they both could feel it, without hesitation or regret they both embraced one another bringing the other tighter into the kiss. Soon they broke for air and they're breathing slowly returned to normal. "What was Red's message?" Keen suddenly remembered and questioned. Ressler took her hand tighter in his own, then lead her to the couch and sat her tight next to him. He couldn't bare having any distance between them now. She smiled softly as he pulled her so close feeling safe within his arms.

"Red said that if I am unable to convince you to come back then he would never come back," He said stroking her hair as her head rest on his toned and suit covered chest. After fully understanding his words she sat up and stood up in one fluid motion. He was baffled by her sudden movement and missed her company. Staring automatically into her eyes that hardened he realised his own mistake and tried to take it back or mend it but it was too late. "I didn't mean that...what happened earlier had nothing to do with that...It was an excuse to visit you without anyone questioning it... I promise I would have come sooner..." All his pleas useless as he followed her back to the kitchen and around the counter. He stopped and with his hands burying his face away from her gaze he said his last plea: "I love you," Keen stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him in astonishment that he had ever articulated his emotions even to her, especially to her. He slowly removed his hands from his face to speak directly to her. "I'm in love with you." Clean and simple. "No other motives or reasons, just purely because I love you," he spoke taking steps towards her, closing the gap between them and then tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear when he was within kissing distance of her. He looked at her and they shared a kiss.

Somehow they ended their night sharing an embrace on her couch with her head resting on his chest, with his blazer stripped, tie removed and short undone. His arm tightly wrapping around her petite frame and gripping her to him. They slept undisturbed, until light broke through the curtains and lightly shone onto the lovers. Keen couldn't ignore the powerful beam of light shoving her out of her sweet dreams. She stirred and slowly awoke to being in Ressler's arms. Remembering last night fondly she stood slowly from the couch and made her way softly to the kitchen as to not wake him up. She dazed carelessly across at him, she never would have guessed that he would have kissed her, let alone told her he loved her and yet he did. His tossled blonde hair was highlighted in the morning sun. His face was relaxed and has a sweet smile on it. She swayed slightly at the counter thinking about how rough and strong he is and yet how soft and sappy he looks when asleep. He murmured as he awoke and rubbed his eyes awake. Keen stood still watching him as he woke up. She wanted to test whether last night was an elaborate ruse or not.

His smile dropped as he saw she was not there and began to desperately search for her when he saw her leaning on the counter in the kitchen staring fondly at him.

"Morning Ressler" She said as he stretched and walked steadily over to her.

"Liz, call me Donald, or Don but very good morning none the less." He spoke wearily as he walked behind her to wrap her in a tight embrace then lightly kissing her soft cheek.

"So Ressler..." She said testing the waters with him, teasing ever so slightly. "Don, coffee?" She offered, he nodded his response and once again resumed hugging her and laid many kisses upon her cheek in that morning.

"I have to go," he said childishly, he spoke as if he were a little boy being dragged to school. Liz wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed his saddened lips.

"Go," she said firmly. Walking him to the door a smile evident on her face from all his love. As he began to leave her residence she called out to him. "Hey Ressler!" She knew that would get his attention. "I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again rate and review and new chapters soon :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Barber

Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows, I am glad this is getting a lot of attention and is being enjoyed. Here's next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll see you tonight," the promise dancing in the air to reach the weary but satisfied agent whom gazed lovingly back at her with all hopes and expectation held high. As he entered the elevator and disappeared from view. Liz shut her door then lent against it. She had to bite her lip to keep her from smiling, in the space of one evening all her worries were taken away and thrown boldly out of her body. She fondly imagined his lips caressing her neck as she sighed her response. He didn't even have to be there and he made her moan.

The only thing that brought her back to the real world was the slight sound of her telephone ringing. Snapping sharply out of her fantasy, she hurried to the phone, still smiling uncontrollably. "Hello?" She questioned the unknown caller.

"Elizabeth, how are you today?" He spoke with fluidity and calm as if butter was melting through the phone. "Late night?" He questioned her late response which once again provoked other memories of last night.

"Good morning Red," She sighed her response. "I am quite well, and my night wasn't all that late, yours?" Her voice for the first time matched his, calm, soft and strong all at the same time also with a hint of pleasure in the conversation. A slight pause on the other side left Liz feeling happier as she left Red speechless by her kind but firm new approach.

"I am rather grand actually, I heard through the grape vine that Donald spoke to you..." He left a slight pause to let her catch up with where his knowledge was at. "...and you have agreed to come back to the bureau, which is great news because I have been saving this particular blacklister for your return," he spoke quickly and with purpose as he proceeded to tell her details. "Within the hour the blacklister in question will be in DC so your window of opportunity is small but do-able. I will meet you at your headquarters to discuss further details with your ' team', in let's say an hour?" She had listened with intense concentration to keep up with Red's fast talking pace, but once he said one hour she realized a problem.

"Red, slight hitch, I'm not back yet."

"Excuse me?" He asked firmly.

"I might have made my mind up return but I have till the end of the week,"

"By then it'll be too late. Meet me there before people start dying." He said and Liz nodded her response. He hung up the phone and she was left with dial tones ringing in her ear. What now?

Liz immediately called the bureau and spoke to Cooper. She explained everything and he told her to get here as fast as humanly possible. Under the circumstances he let her back in the team immediately and she quickly raced to get ready and get to the bureau in time.

Within twenty minutes of their phone conversation Liz was in the building approaching Cooper's office. "Welcome back Agent Keen," he said offering his hand to shake hers in congratulations. "Now where is Red?"

"Oh Cooper you are less than patient aren't you?" Red spoke whilst casually walking into the office and sitting leisurely in one of the chairs at the back of the room. Knowing that he pushed the right buttons and got the angry look for payment, he continued. "Okay, down to business the Barber is in town. But as I told Lizzie not for long you have two maybe three opportunities after that I can do no more."

"The barber?" Asked Cooper.

"Yes notorious surgeon, does the best work but does more of a 'Sweeney Todd' version for the right client." Liz and Cooper were transfixed on this story Red was winding. Liz sat and began to make notes.

"So who is he?" She asked poised and ready to write the name.

"He has alluded having one identity, he has four." Red looked at both of them then continued. "I only know two of them, Jack Rip and Tod Sween." When he finished he stood and began to leave.

"That's it?" Liz accused."Fake identities? No crimes?"

"Ahh yes, well with what I have told you, do you think you would find a...blood trail?" Both agents stared blankly at him, Red knowing full well that they wanted the next target. "Okay, the next target is..." he turned to Liz and spoke straight to her. "Jeff Bloom." Liz looked at Red bewildered. "The senior director of the FBI, oh and you have four days, good luck." Red said as he waved gently and exited the room then building.

"Keen you begin the investigation, work up profiles, I'll brief the team." She nodded and left almost running to her office to search for the file.

Reseller's eyes were deceiving him, there was no way Liz was back already and he missed that briefing. He had to be sure so, he walked the two feet into her office from his own and saw her scrambling through her files looking for something. He stood in shock for a moment, after gathering some consciousness he walked toward her, she was standing against a filing cabinet with her mind buried within it. Liz was digging through old cases so transfixed she didn't notice Ressler until he was embracing her from behind and lightly kissing her neck, she lost all concentration as the sensations of his presence overwhelmed her. "Don..." She muttered as he proceeded to tease her neck.

"Yes beautiful," His voice was a pleasure in itself. He slowly stopped his actions and placing his hands on her hips spun her to face him. She was helpless when seeing his chisled good looks, and feeling his hard chest pushed tightly against her chest. He leaned back from her and stepped back making a slight distance. She looked forlorn for a moment until she remembered where they were and just how significant inter personal relations were on a team. Liz turned back to the cabinet. She felt him brush past her as he took her seat at her desk. "So what are you looking for?" His gruff voice sexy and silky.

"A file on a case like the one Red described." She calmly answered. Ressler was confused.

"Okay, could you start from the beginning because I'm lost, what are you doing here? Not that I am complaining...one...bit." As he spoke he craned his head slightly to get a better view of her behind, his cheeky way of getting her full attention, he knew being rude wouldn't make a difference now and he didn't want to be. She stared at him in amazement that he would do this, oogling her. Luckily she had found the case file and placed it on the desk.

"Red called this morning, insisted I come back to work today, he has a blacklisted for us. The barber. He is like Sweeney Todd, has two identities that we know and two others that are unknown. His next hit is Jeff Bloom." She stated giving him cliff notes of the case. "We have a four day window to catch him and save Bloom."

"And these," Ressler said lifting one file open.

"These are cases I worked in the past that fit the description, I could never see a connection until now." Liz leaned against the desk staring at the files knowing full well that seeing him tonight would be due to their case not a date. He glanced up at her vacant expression, he wanted to stand up and kiss her but knew he shouldn't. Instead, he offered to look through the case files with her and whispered only for her ears. "I love you," which she smiled at, and quickly pecked his lips as a thank you, for everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading, I have had a request to do more mature scenes in later chapters but, I'm unsure if you would like to read more lemony smut then review and let me know. Thank you xx


	4. Chapter 4 Share

I wanted to once again thank everyone for the views and reviews and would love for them to keep coming. Hope this chapter leads on well. I have once again been asked for later chapter to be mature but what do you think? I think I might submit several one shots that are linked to this story for the readers to view, but not put it in this story due to the positive reaction I am getting so far. But talk to me down in the comments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you," He whispered to her. She wanted so desperately to forget work and regulations and kiss him breathless like last night but her self control had been tested before and she had successfully kept her relationships steady. His words were left circling in her mind with his silky voice repeating them.

After many hours, three briefings and two meetings with Cooper, the pair were now completely alone in the office as it was way later than eight. They were in a conference room with all the files spread across the table. Several documents were highlighted and hung on a white board. Several pages of notes were scattered around as well, but after reading every case file and every word in the briefings, there was still no further leads to investigate. The files on the aliases Red supplied were extensive, and so were Bloom's but they still left no connections and a lot of holes. Liz was beyond frustrated. She hadn't looked up from her file in over an hour and was beginning to memorise the words to a sick extent. Through the briefings, the agents had been alerted to the status of Bloom and told he was under constant surveillance, but if someone hired the Barber there were no ties to Bloom or vice versa. She was desperate for some kind of tit bit…Red. She picked up her cell from the pile of files and began to dial, when she heard: "Don't call him," from across the table. Her weary eyes gazed up upon the face that she awoke to that morning and found only frustration being sent between them.

"What am I meant to do? There is nothing here that can help us; at least Red could offer some kind of insight." She retorted back at him. He stood from his chair and made his way around the table to her. Their eyes locked on one another's. Within moments he was standing in front of her and then kneeling in front of her to gaze into her tired eyes.

"If there is a lead we will find, disturbing Red will either annoy him or cause further problems down the line. Come on let me give you a ride home, it's late." He murmured to her. She was transfixed to his sultry tone. Then, remembering that she took the bus this morning and that she had already missed the latest one that a lift home would be needed. His hands moved from his own legs to rest on her thighs. She sighed at the touch, and without severing their eye contact she leaned closer to him. With that slight move, he leaned in and captured her lips moving his hands slightly higher up her hips that received a slight moan from the back of her throat. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him ever closer to her. Their lips never left one another's, and within moments of their first kiss his tongue was brushing against her lip asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. He leaned onto his knees and his hands went ever higher on her legs. Her trousers' lifting slightly from his contact and her moans stirring growls from him. They were lost in their kiss, but both broke apart when they heard the elevator begin to make its loud mechanic grumble. He straightened up in front of her his eyes staring intently at the lift waiting to see the intruder. Her eyes however stayed fixed on him, she eyed him up and down, noticing how tight his grey suit was to his skin and watching his chest rise and fall quickly due to their heated interactions. "Let's go." He said. He went to his side of the table and began tidying up the files, his eyes still half stuck on the lift. After Anslo Garrick, Ressler has always been twitchy at work. She nodded and began to do the same as him, within minutes the files were packed away and they were ready to leave.

"I have to go to my office," Liz said as they left the conference room. The lift had risen and descended in that time and nothing had come of Don's worry. She strolled into her office, knowing full well that he was watching her every move, so she slowed down to give him time to stare. When she had collected everything she felt she would need she turned to face him and walked straight to him. He was leaning ever so slightly on the frame and was waiting for her to join him. His jacket was thrown over his shoulder files under the other arm and a smile of contentment gracing his features. While passing a desk of a lesser colleague he placed the files down and turned to Liz, placing his jacket over her shoulders and then returned to having the files under his arm. He then, proceeded to taking her hand in his and pushing the lift button. They stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to fill it with. "How long?" Liz muttered to herself, after realising she said it she blushed and slightly turned away from his gaze. Ressler confused at her question turned to her then seeing her further reaction understood what she was asking. He coughed slightly and let go of her hand. She wished silently that she hadn't said anything, but her mind was thinking it so much that it must have escaped her lips. Instead of apologising for it Liz decided to query it further, he loved her; surely he would answer a few of her questions. "How long?" She said again louder this time, and turning to face him.

He sheepishly took a slight step away from her. "How long what?" he asked pretending not to know what she was asking, trying to sidestep this conversation. She looked at him in amazement.

"Do you actually…love…me," she stammered nervous that the answer had somehow changed or been a lie from the get go. He took that step back towards her closing the gap between them and kissed her gently. Then breaking apart rested his forehead against hers.

"Of course I do," he uttered his reply.

"How long…have you loved me?" the question made him uncomfortable due to the whole sharing feelings part, but he knew he would have to deal with this sort of conversation with Liz. She was a 'shrink' of course she would want to discuss feelings and such. "I have many more questions." She stated making him shift slightly. "I want to be able to talk to you," He nodded and gulped.

"You know, I'm not the sort to 'share',"

"You share my company, you shared several kisses with me and you shared my couch last night, why is sharing your heart any different?" She asked stepping into the lift that had finally arrived. She thought he would step in behind her and continue this discussion but she had to stop the doors from closing twice before he ventured to join her.

"I don't know how long exactly," he said suddenly after many moments of silence. They stood a slight distance apart not facing one another but the doors as it descended. "I know that when the 'Stew maker' kidnapped you, I was flushed with emotions and all I cared about was finding you safe." She knew that all these admissions of feeling were difficult for him to say because of his brick wall nature, which made him cagey and not prone to forming new bonds. "And that when you were back in my arms again that I didn't want to let you go," he continued to shift his weight from one foot to the other as he spoke. "I also know that when I was stuck in that box with Red and was bleeding to death, all I wanted was to see you one last time and when they threatened to kill you I wanted to open the box just to take care of them myself," She glanced over at him to see his fist clenched and knuckles going white. Liz leaned over slightly and stroked his hand soothingly, he noticed immediately and lessoned his grip and relaxed to the feeling of her touch. "When Anslo took you and I was just lying there helpless I just wanted to scream or cry or anything." He said as his eyes wetted. She saw the pain in his eyes and she quickly embraced him, with him returning the hug. "I am not the kind of guy who says these things." He murmured into her hair. They reached the ground floor which broke their hug and she led him to his car, checked he was ok and he just choked down the emotions. He opened the passenger door for her then raced round to the driver side. After getting in the car and starting the engine he turned to her, taking her hands in his and gazing deeply into her eyes. "I'll share everything with you if that's what it takes," After this last utterance of love they left the Black site and headed to Liz's apartment complex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked, please review and next chapter as soon as the next review :) thanks


	5. Chapter 5 Wine

Okay so I got another review saying go ahead write the lemons, but I thought I would write this chapter as a warning chapter for all those who don't want me to write the Lemony stuff. If it is clear that mature scenes are wanted then the next scene will be just that. Equally I can leave out explicit scenes and move right along with the story. Anyway tell me what you want. Rate and review please :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll share everything with you if that's what it takes," With that she was sure that her questions were no longer prying but allowing him to open up.

"So I can continue to ask questions?" She ironically asked. He nodded, he was driving with one hand and the other held her hand. Liz peered out the window at the passing cityscape and began to think of millions of questions. Then, she staked them in accordance to relevance and ones she would most like answered. "What made you suddenly divulge that you loved me?" She pondered. He gulped slightly and said his one worded response.

"Red," Liz didn't really except this as a response but still allowed it as an answer. "He told me to visit you," He continued as if he read her mind. "I thought about everything I felt for you and how if you didn't come back to work I would have been lost myself."

"What brought on these 'feelings'?" She asked.

"The way it felt when you weren't at the bureau, it felt like there was a hole that I just couldn't fill." He kept answering until he knew she was satisfied with an answer.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt these things at the time?" As she asked the question she realised what his answer was bound to be but it was too late.

"You were…" He trailed off realising the sensitivity of the subject. But Liz didn't stop him or interject or anything. "Married…Shall I continue?" She nodded. "I didn't want to make life any more confusing for you and we are partners and…"

"I got divorced seven months ago?" She interrupted.

"Yes, I know," He answered her questioning tone.

"Okay, then why did you wait till last night?"

"…Umm," He was stumped. He knew the real reason but was she sure she wanted to hear it. "I was unsure of the true nature of my feelings and so I wanted to…" She knew he was lying to some extent and shook her head. "Okay, I thought it was a phase and that it would simply pass, and you were going through a divorce I didn't want to cause more upset and confusion for either of us."

"What made you certain it wasn't just a 'phase'?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," He began. "You would pop into my head when I didn't expect you too, I dreamt of you, only you. I would think of you with your husband and it hurt like Red cutting my leg open, worse. No matter what I was doing I would wonder what you were doing, how you were and I just wanted to taunt you again be near you, make sure you were safe." This whole admission brought tears to Liz's eyes. A single tear escaped and he wiped it away with his thumb. With a half smile resting on his lips he looked at her so lovingly it hurt. "I…can't lose you Liz, and I can't fully explain why," She lost it right then. The words mirrored those of her ex's and she couldn't take all the memories and love that filled her mind. He stopped the car and pulled her close to him. She had felt so conflicted for so many months and been so lost. When she finally begins to see the light again she is once again confronted with her past. "What? What was it? Was it something I said?" He asked taking her face in his hands and searching her eyes for answers. She shook her head.

"No your words were wonderful, and yes," She said confused as ever and tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away gently.

"What was it?" He asked desperately. Exactly what he didn't want; to cause more pain because of an admission of his true feelings. "I should never have said anything," He said resting his forehead against hers. Her head shook.

"No, please don't regret saying those marvellous words. It's just…" She stuttered. Her face flushed with confusion.

"What is it, beautiful?" he said his hands never leaving her cheeks and wiping every tear that rolled down them. His eyes locked onto hers.

"He used to say those things…and as wonderful as it is to have them said again and by you of all people…" She chuckled at her response, as did he. "It just twists something within me, I'm so lost and confused." He began to nod. Her eyes stopped watering and his hands began to loosen their gentle grip on her face, then return to the car controls.

"So…you need time," He quipped. Knowing full well that was basically saying take a hike and that broke him and little part of him began to hurt.

"No," Her response stunned him. "I don't need time, I've had time, now…I need you," She said as he turned to face her again. His face softened immediately.

"Thank God," He said. "I don't think I could have handled having to leave you alone," He said with a slight wink to lighten the mood. She giggled in return. He began driving again and Liz just stared out the window again.

This admission of love made Liz's heart swell slightly and she muttered. "I love you,"

"Exactly, if I went without saying…." His voice trailed off as he realised the woman he loved had just reiterated his affections. He glanced at her in between trying to drive. "I'm sorry, did you….?" He asked trailing again; he merely wanted her to repeat her words of endearment.

"I love you," Liz said turning to face him. "I think from the moment I met you I knew you would be important, but I know I have only just figured out to this extent." His eyes glistened with hope and happiness. The rest of the car journey the two spoke about little things, likes and dislikes, the case. They stopped to get takeout and quickly get back to Liz's apartment to eat. "Wine?" She asked him, hoping he'd take the bait. He shyly nodded knowing what wine was code for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please rate and review, the next scene is planned to be M rated, if you have read my other stories you will know how smutty it gets and I want to write what is wanted, so if lemons are wanted then I will supply Lemons. Thank you xx :)


	6. Chapter 6 what now

Hey thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites, i really appreciate the support and i know it has been a while but here's the next chapter enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wine" She asked him. He stood at the counter across from her and knew instantly where this was going, and nodded instantly. She reached into her top cupboard and retrieved two wine glasses, then proceeded to fill them half way. Liz took the glasses around to Donald's side of the counter where their food and cutlery had already been set. They had already practically finished their meals but weren't completely done. She handed him a glass and continued to drink most of the wine in her own glass. He took a sip then, after gulping that sip had to gulp again when seeing Liz devouring most of her wine.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until they finished their meals. Then, Ressler took her plate from her taking both of their dishes to the sink and setting them down in it. He turned back to her leaning against the sink. His hands were sweating he was so nervous and Liz fared no better as she squirmed under his gaze. Ressler thought to himself that yesterday he was standing in this kitchen just as nervous and yet risking a part of himself got him to the best thing that he had ever had. He knew that taking this risk was worth everything. He decided and with that he walked back to Liz, scooped her up off of her seat, and kissed her lovingly. Liz was shocked at his romantic gesture but pleased all the same, he walked them over to the couch where they had awoken that morning and began to devour each other in kisses. Ressler lay on top of her as his kisses went all over her lips cheeks and neck. As did Liz's, any piece of flesh she could kiss was kissed. His hands moved up and down her sides and stroked everywhere then returned to her hair. Her hands moved to his buttoned shirt. Ressler had removed his tie and jacket on entering her apartment. Her hands made quick work of his shirt and it landed somewhere on the floor. They were moaning in unison as his chest meshed with her own. He pushed her hands to above her head and began to cover her neck and collarbone in feather light kisses. She couldn't hold back her moans of pure ecstasy as he devoured her. He began to unbutton her shirt slowly savouring every button and what it revealed. Only two buttons down her shirt when something broke their bubble of bliss, the phone was ringing. They both stared in amazement at it, like it was the worst timing for anyone to call in the history of phone calls.

"I will deal with that tomorrow," Liz said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and brought his attention back to her. Agreeing with one another they let the phone ring until it was in the answer phone stage and left it alone. Revelled that their bubble could start again and just as Ressler was about to unbutton another on her shirt the phone intruded again. This time Ressler got off of her and signalled for her to answer the phone. She glared at it as she straightened her attire and answered. "Hello?" She questioned angrily. Ressler sat on the couch now relaxed and annoyed at the same time, but he watched her stand there rubbing her foot against the back of her opposite leg and balancing. He simply smiled. Liz had waited only a few moments before deciding to hang up the phone when a familiar voice chimed down the phone line.

"Ahh, Lizzie glad you're still awake," Red spoke calm and collected as usual.

"I am now," Liz abruptly spoke, irritation evident in her voice. She turned and looked over at Donald, and mouthed 'Red' to him. He nodded his understanding then proceeded to joining her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her softly on her cheek then moving her hair to continue to kiss her neck. "What…do you want…Red?" She asked being distracted by Don's ministrations.

"Well, isn't that an intriguing question?" Red spoke in riddles and that annoyed Liz further: luckily she had Ressler causing that anger to dissipate with each kiss.

"Is it? I merely was confused by your calling and this late as well, why do I deserve this honour?" She spoke sarcastically.

"It is an honour you're right about that but I'm not just calling you," He said and her brow furrowed. "Open the door, Lizzie," He said. She stepped away from Donald to understand him.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked confused.

"Open the door," She turned to Ressler confused as ever and then proceeded to walk to her front door. He watched her confused as well and watched her open the door to reveal a pleased Reddington. He stared at her intently then noticing her attire enquires; "Having a late night? Was it late at the office? You had me believe you were asleep when I called, or had you fallen asleep at your counter top again?" He asked rhetorically not needing to know the answer. He stepped through the open door and passed Liz, but still watching her. She closed the door and stared at it for a moment.

"Why are you here Red?" She asked, confusion mixed with annoyance, the annoyance was the part Red couldn't quite understand.

"Well I thought I would check up on you; make sure you are alright after today?" He questioned this time wanting an answer. She nodded not leaving the door that she now was leaning upon. Red began to go into the kitchen when he noticed in the corner of his eye someone. He quickly turned back to Liz wide eyed then immediately to the person standing in shock in her lounge. "Donald?" Red spoke stepping towards him hands clenched at his sides, after recognising the agent and his lack of attire to say the least. "What….What are you doing…?" Red had put the pieces together and turned back to Liz who was now slightly pink from embarrassment, not because she was with Ressler but that Red had found out about them and had interrupted, which Red was well aware of now. "Would you kindly leave?" He said abruptly after a few moments of very awkward silence.

Ressler approached Red and looking over at Liz, seeing her upset by Red's question knew his answer. "No," Don said firmly.

"No?"Red questioned confused. "I merely wish to speak to Liz, why ever not?" Red continued to push.

"Because this is Liz's apartment, she should be the one to ask me to leave and I also don't want to leave," His words made no sense to Red until he saw the look the two shared for a slit second then the focus was back on him.

"Really, Lizzie?" He turned to her upset and shocked but proceeded none the less. "Okay then," He turned to Liz and took her arm then proceed to sit her down on her couch then sat opposite her, lounging in her arm chair, with Ressler then sitting beside her, her stared intently at Liz. "Any progress, on the case? Would you like a hand?" He asked. "I was the one to hire the Barber, you may look into my financials now, but simply to find you're killer," Both agents nodded. "Any further help I can be of, simply call Lizzie," He said as he began to leave the two stood from the couch and watched him leave closing the door and exiting the apartment. Flabbergasted, embarrassed and confused Liz sat trying to cover herself even though none of her clothing had been removed. Ressler merely pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"What now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading please rate and review, new chapter soon!


End file.
